A Love Until the Last Burning Ember
by mentallyinsanepyress
Summary: Going to be deleted. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please bare with me. It originally started out as a fanfic that I was working on with a friend, but we're going to start a new one together and I inherited this one! Whoopee! Also, be aware that I am mentally insane, so random comments and a/n's and things throughout the story in ( ) may seem a little weird or crazy! Whoohoo! If ya really have problems understanding what's going on, message me! I'll try and clear things up for you! Sorry if the characters seem a little out-of-character. I'm trying! Okay then, ya know what us authors like best! Reviews! So please review! On with the story! Dun, dun, DUN!

**Disclaimer :** No! I don't own Teen Titans! Are ya happy now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl wandered through the streets aimlessly; amazingly passing by people unseen.

Her long, white hair, that reached down to her ankles was drenched, and clung to her body like a dress. Her long, pale legs stung as the icy water droplets continued to come down.

_'I should have known wearing this damnable outfit was a bad idea.'_

Her stormy grey eyes moved to examine her gothic, warrior-like attire.

Her short-sleeved, midnight blue with gold trim trench coat slapped wetly at her lacy, black, thigh-high socks, while the water from the coat and hammering rain rushed into her calf-high witch-like boots. The silver patterned, indigo mini-dress was no protection from the cold, April storm.

The girl shivered slightly, and looked up to study her surroundings.

She tried blowing a long strand of white hair out of her face, came up unsuccessful, so then raised one of her gloved hands to tuck it behind her ear.

_'They're both here. I know it. I can sense their energies...but where?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

About three blocks away, our favorite team was enjoying some well-deserved pizza after a day of fighting crime.

Well, arguing over the pizza is more like it...

"You can't get meat on the pizza, Cy! That's just gross!"

"Oh, come on, BB! I'll tell ya what's gross! Tofu!"

"ENOUGH! Just order _three_ pizzas like we always do! Idiots..."

Raven's eye was twitching and her hands were glowing faintly black. Robin sweat-dropped, while Starfire giggled merrily and Cyborg and Beast Boy shrunk away from the angry Gothic girl.

"Friend Raven, there is no need to be upset!" Starfire giggled. "Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy are being merry!"

Raven's eye twitched again.

Suddenly, Robin's communicator went off. He pulled it out quickly and flipped it open.

"What's wrong, Major?"

"Titans! A strange girl is burning down the Jump City Orphange down the street from Al's Pizzaria! (random name...) It seems that she's controlling the fire so that the rain has no effect on it! It's like a magic fire!" (speaking of idiots...)

Robin sweat-dropped again. "Umm, Major? Maybe she has some sort of fire powers."

"Big surprise there," Raven muttered sarcastically.

Before the major could reply, Robin shut the communicator. "Titans, GO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The white-haired girl sighed as she continued her fruitless wandering. She looked around at all the strange, colorful buildings surrounding her.

_'So much color...It's so different from back home. Mother...' _she thought sadly.

She blinked. _'How in Azarath's name did I end up on the ground?'_

Indeed, the girl was sprawled out on the sidewalk. She sat up and looked ahead of her, and noticed a raven-haired girl, with red streaks in front and dark burgundy eyes, in a similar position in the middle of the street, looking around wildly.

"Who da hell rammed ma!" she growled venomously. Her eyes darted around, searching for her rammer. (gawd, that sound wrong...)

She stood up again, cursing, and turned back to face a large, burning building.

The invisible white-haired girl cocked her head to the side, her large, stormy eyes - the color of the clouds above her - following the strange girl.

The other teen had her eyes narrowed in concentration, staring at the burning building while moving her arms around and smirking rather evilly.

Wait! How was the fire burning, even in the flooding rain! (gee-golly, readers! is it a magic fire? Oo)

And of course, who should show up at that moment, but...

Kid Flash! (hahahaha! you thought it would be the Teen Titans!)

He took one look at the inferno, and being the "smart" kid that he is, began rinning around the flaming building.

The girl in front of it noticed the flames starting to diminish and growled out a curse - then proceeded to shoot her arms up into the air, making the fire grow even bigger!

Kid Flash saw, and skidded to a stop. Unknowingly right by the white-haired girl on the ground.

She turned her head to look up at the boy, before getting up and brushing herself off as best as she could.

Flash seemed to think for a moment, then grinned boyishly and whipped over in front of the visible teen close to the fire.

"Hey there! I'm Kid Flash!" he said merrily, his face right in hers.

"Gahh!" she shrieked, jumping backwards. She glared evilly at him with a look that said, _'I will set you ablaze, right now!' _(hehehehe! I love it! Bill Engvall...)

"Get outta ma way, String Bean!"

Flash _'tsked' _her. "Now, now. No need to be mean!"

"Oh, dere be lots o' reasons fo' ma ta be mean! Now move it, Bean Boy!"

Flash frowned and shrugged. "Oh, well. Can't say I didn't try!"

He took off again, now running a small circle around the girl.

The girls' eyes widened, and she started spluttering.

Her hands went to her throat as she gasped for the air that Flash's spinning vortex was sucking away from her.

The fire suddenly died out as the girl collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Flash stopped running and shook his head sadly. "And here i thought that this might be challenging! Pity."

He shrugged, and half-dragged the unconscious girl under another building's entryway to get her out of the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The white-haired girl looked towards the road, and decided it was best if she left.

She turned around and walked into a nearby ally, melting into the darkness - not that anyone could see her anyway.

She sighed slightly, thinking,_ 'Maybe I should drop my shield and start asking around. Being invisible certainly isn't helping me any...'_

She nodded her head resolutely and dropped the shield, finally becoming visible to the world.

She sighed again, and walked out of the ally onto a different street that was full of people milling about with umbrellas, and melted into the crowd...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!"

Falsh turned from the girl on the ground and saw Robin pulling up beside him. He screeched to a halt and pulled off his helmet.

"Heya, there, Robby-Boy! Glad you could make it! A little late though..."

Flash chuckled as Robin got off his R-cycle and walked over to the unconscious girl at Flash's feet.

"Good work, Kid Flash. Have any problems?"

Flash shrugged. "Not really. I tried putting out the flames by running around the building - but it didn't work. So I stopped and thought for a moment, and the funny little voices in my head that have been there since the brain-eating llamas ate my brain, told me to run around the girl. So I did."

Robin looked at him like he was nuts. "Brain-eating llamas, huh? I guess I should be used to that kind of stuff by now with Beast Boy on my team!"

Flash chuckled and grinned broadly and rubbed the back of his soaking-wet head with a semi-innocent look on his face.

Just then, the rest of the Titans showed up.

Starfire and Raven landed first, then Beast Boy dropped Cyborg to the ground as he changed back to normal from a pteradactyl.

"Aww, you took care of it already? No fair!" BB moaned.

Flash just rubbed the back of his head again. "Heh, sorry, but you guys are too slow."

Starfire asked the group, "Friends, what shall we do with this magic-fire maker?"

Cyborg stated, "We should probably get her to the Tower so that she can get dried up and we can check her stats."

"Uhh...she's already dry." Flash said. "And do my eyes need to be checked, or is she kinda steaming?"

"How can she be completely dry, when the rest of us are soaked?" came from Robin.

Raven said in a low voice, "She must be dry and steaming from her control over fire. She can probably control her body temperature and keep herseld dry. Is there any form of I.D. on her?"

Everyone looked at the unconscious girl, and Flash said, "Where could she be hiding it? It's not like she has a bunch of clothes or that they're loose or have pockets or anything!"

"We can find out when we get back home, and we can see if she has any family to go to," Cyborg said simply.

"Aaa...aaa...CHOO!"

Beast Boy sniffled. "Ughh...Can we go home now? I don't wanna get another cold!"

He sneezed again and turned into a goose, then changed back. "Ughh..."

Flash mock-saluted Robin. "Seeya later, Robby-boy! I got more crime to stop! Seeya, guys!...And gals!"

He chuckled, then ran off down the street.

Robin sighed, "Let's go home. Raven? Can you take the girl back?"

"Whoopee..." came the sarcastic reply from the unenthusiastic Raven. "I thought you would never ask..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**REVIEW, PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **YAY! Here's the second chapter! I got it done in less than a week and I'm already started on the third! I'm on a roll! YEAH!

**Disclaimer :** As I said before, I don't own Teen Titans. I really wish I did, but I don't. I do own Pyra, though. And my friend owns Faustine. Period. Over. Done with. On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Ahh...Sweet black abyss! How Ah love dis darkness! Wait a minute...What da hell is dat? Is dat light? It had betta not be light...NO! DON'T GO TOWARDS DA LIGHT! Back, back Ah say! Ah'll burn ya, dangit! Wait...fire be a source o' light...merde_(it means "crap" in French)_...It be gettin' brighta...'_

Pyra LeBeau's eyes shot open, only to be instantly closed because of a blinding light.

"Erg...Da light...it be burnin' us, precious..."

She heard a booming laugh, a small click, and the horrible light was gone. Pyra opened her eyes once more, only to see a big green head with pointy ears, in her face.

_'What's up wit guys always gettin' in ma face?'_

"Hey, Cy! She's awake!" the green-headed boy yelled. Pyra twitched.

"I already knew that, BB!" someone else yelled.

Pyra twitched again before muttering darkly, "If'n ya both keep yellin', Ah'll be makin' shishkabobs outta ya..."

That earned another laugh from the green boy.

She sat up slowly, her tired eyes scanning the room, while her troubled mind tried to sort out where the hell she was.

She was sitting on a little bed in the right-hand corner of a small, metallic room with a glass wall on the opposite side.

Two other people were in the room with her - or what she thought might be people.

The boy in front of her was short, lanky, had green skin, and pointed ears. He was wearing some hideous black and purple, spandex suit (sorry BB fans, but it's ugly...Pyra thinks so, too...) He had a large, goofy grin spread out on his face and had a small flashlight in his right hand.

The guy across the room was standing in front of some computor monitors and was typing in some things. He seemed to be half-robot or something. Blue-tinged metal and computor hardware seemed to be set into his chocolate-colored skin.

"Where da hell am Ah!" she asked the question fiercely.

The guy at the computors said, "Titans Tower," without looking up.

"Right..." Pyra said sarcastically. "tell ma what happened ta da orphanage," she then demanded. "Was it destroyed? Did it burn ta da ground?"

The green boy answered excitedly now, "Yup. Why did you burn it anyway? And how did you keep the flames from going out? You're just lucky that no one was in the building at the time. What kind of accent do you have? What's your name? Do you have family?-"

Suddenly, Beast Boy cried out and fell to the ground, rolling around in pain. Pyra had kicked him with her high-heeled shoe in a "special place". (hehehehe)

"Ya jus' don't shut up, do ya? None o' dat be ana o' ya business. Now, if'n ya would be so kind, Tin Can, ta let ma outta here? Ah wanna see what wreckage Ah went an' caused now."

"Sorry, Pyra LeBeau, but you're gonna have to stay a little longer until we're sure that you're better."

"How da hell do ya know ma name?"

"I took a blood sample when you first came in. Let's see here...I can tell just by my own ears, that your accent is Cajun. And I know from the information on the computor that you used to live in the orphanage that you destroyed."

"Shut up," Pyra said softly, a pained look on her face. Cyborg didn't hear her.

He went on, "You ran away from the orphanage a few months ago, and obviously have now come back to destroy it. You don't know who your family is, but the orphanage recorded that a 'strange and mysterious man' dropped you off only a few hours after you were born. You developed the fire ability at the age of thirteen, after you accidentally burned that man-"

"Ah said shut up! Go away! Jus' leave ma alone! Why can't people jus' leave ma alone?"

Pyra started to sob quietly, burying her face in her hands. Cyborg and Beast Boy decided that it would be best if they left her alone for awhile.

(AAAAHHHH! The sappiness! RUN AWAY! Escape while you still can! But please continue reading, and then review!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faustine wandered down the nearly deserted street. the rain had stopped about an hour ago, and everything was covered in a heavy, damp blanket.

_'I feel Mae's energy over there. Inside that building. But why is Rae not with her?'_

Faustine walked over to the small, brick building and went up the front steps. She raised her hand and knocked once, twice, three times. She heard some banging around inside, then a small slot about two feet from the bottom of the door, opened with a click.

"State your name and purpose, Slime Ball!"

Faustine bent down to the level of the slot. "Umm...Faustine, and I wish to know if a girl named Malloreen is here."

"There ain't nobody named Malloreen here. What kind of a name is Malloreen, anyway?"

Faustine heard someone shout from inside the house, "Who's at the door, Gizmo? Quit messin' around and get back to your cleaning! I'm not doing all this by myself!"

"She says she's lookin' for some girl named Malloreen, ya jinx!"

Faustine heard a shattering sound from inside the house. Somebody shoved the boy away and opened the door.

Jinx stood there with a shocked look on her face. "Fae Is it really you? I thought you were supposed to be protecting our home!"

"Oh, Mae! It's been forever since I've seen you!" They hugged eachother.

Jinx spoke, "I know! I'm sorry. Me and Rae have been busy nonstop since we came down here."

Faustine replied, "Mae, I have to tell you and Rae something - together. Do you know where she is?"

"Duh! Titans Tower! We haven't spoken in awhile, though, because she joined up with the goody-goodies, and I joined the Hive Five. Opposite teams, opposite sides."

"I see. Well, I need to tell you both something urgent, and I would prefer that we were all together."

"Whatever. Hold on just a sec." She yelled over her shoulder, "Gizmo! Mammoth! I'm goin' out! Try not to destroy the house while I'm gone!"

She then muttered, "Boys..." and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Faustine and gave her a quick smile.

Before Jinx could close the door, however, the boy from earlier, who we know as Gizmo, shouted, "Where ya goin', Lucky Charms?"

"Away from you and Bigfoot, Shorty!"

"Well, doy! But where, Barf Bucket?"

"None of ya business, Shrimp!"

"Hmph! Fine then. Be that way Butt Sniffer!"

Jinx threw a curse at him, then slammed the door and dragged Faustine down the steps and in the direction of Titans Tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ya know the drill! Reviews, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Well, here's the third chappy! YAY! I'll try to update regularly evry week on Monday or Tuesday. Anyway...don't have much more to say but...REVIEW! hehehe I'm sure that you were expecting that. This starts out kinda weird, but hopefully you'll get it. It's just a little background info on Pyra. Oh! And much thanks to darkbird101, scooterkiller, and of course, my bestest friend who I originally started the story with, YourRegularDecoratedEmergency! And be sure to check out her fic, which we're doin' together titled...Your Regular Decorated Emergency! Whoopee! And once again, reviews are much appreciated!

**Disclaimer :** Non, I don't own the Teen Titans! I probably never will! Although...I do really wanna own Red X in flesh...lol That would be awesome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Why do people always gotta bring up da subject o' ma bein' an orphan? Ma parents abandoned ma. Dey didn' want ma. Big deal. So what. Who cares. An' why did da cyborg person hafta bring up da guy who Ah burned? He was onla in da hospital fo' three months. Hmph. Onla. Yeah, right. Ah nearla killed him. He deserved it, dough. Goin' on 'bout how he knew who ma papa be. Boys be idiots...'_

Pyra slowly opened her eyes from their formerly sleeping state and yawned. She had gone back to sleep shortly after the boys left.

The room was very dark now, so it must be night. She lit a small flame in the palm of her hand so that she could look around the room. She was still alone, and of course, the room hadn't changed since she fell asleep a few hours ago.

_'Ah hafta get outta here...but how? Let's see...Duh, ya idiotic Cajun! Da window!'_

Pyra got up slowly, wobbling a bit and feeling dizzy, then when it passed, made her way over to the window. She looked out for a minute, admiring the moon. She estimated that it was around ten at night. She then looked down at the ground below the window.

_'Nice drop. Seems ta be somewhere 'round ten storas. Dat'll be a fun freefall. Ah have a choice o' hittin' de rocks or de water. Ughh. Ah hate water. Ah'd prefer de rocks, if'n Ah had ta choose. But neitha o' dem be an option anaway.'_

She slowly opened the window so as not to make any sound, and felt the cool night air carress her skin like a gentle touch. Pyra then carefully climbed onto the window sill and sat on the edge, readying herself for the plunge.

Silently, she jumped off of the window sill and began her great freefall. About halfway down, she suddenly transformed into a phoenix with brilliant red, orange, and gold feathers.

Pyra, now a phoenix, flew into the night sky and headed in the direction of the city.

_'Ahhh...How Ah love dis freedom!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uhh...Rob? I think ya may wanna see this."

Cyborg was sitting at the main computor in the living room, typing in some things. Robin, who was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on TV, came over to see what Cy wanted to show him.

"No...It can't be. This information must be wrong."

"Blood doesn't lie, Robin."

"Slade...He can't be that girl's father. There's no way!"

"Anything's possible. I wonder if she knows?"

"Why don't you ask her? Maybe she'll give you some information."

"I don't know, Rob. But I'll see what I can do."

Cyborg got up and made his way to the room used as a mini-hospital. When he got therre, however, he found the room to be empty and the curtains at the window blowing from the breeze.

He ran over to the window and looked out to see if she fell or jumped the ten stories onto the rocks or into the water.He didn't see anything, and ran back to Robin to tell him what he thinked happened.

"Robin! She's gone! I think she may have jumped out the window! I didn't see her in the water or on the rocks, though. Do you suppose she could fly? My information only said that she could make and control fire. Maybe Slade or someone came and got her..."

"Anything's possible, Cy..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinx and Faustine stood at the ront door of Titans Tower.

"I guess I'll be nice for once and just knock instead of busting down the door as I normally would..." Jinx sighed.

"That may be a good thing, considering that I intend to be here on peaceful terms, Mae."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jinx knocked on the door, then saw the doorbell and started pushing it repeatedly and annoyingly.

"Umm...Mae? Won't that annoy them?"

"Why, Fae! You really need to learn Earth-ways. Annoying them's the whole point!"

They heard a shout from inside, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Cy! I think the pizza's here!"

There was some banging around, and the door swung open. "AHHHH! Jinx! You're not the pizza guy! What're you doin' here! Where's the rest of 'em!" Beast Boy moved into a mock-fighting position, looking rather ridiculous. Faustine had to suppress a laugh from escaping her lips.

"No, I don't deliver pizza and the guys are at home, ya green freak of nature."

Faustine gave Jinx a look, then turned toward the green-skinned, pointy-eared person at the door. "Excuse her rude manners - I'mn sure that you're used to them by now, though. We wish to know if Raven's around."

"Maybe...Why should I tell you? What do you want with her?"

"Just get her down here before I curse you for life and come in and get her myself!" Jinx said angrily.

"Alright, alright! I still don't trust you, though..."

Faustine spoke, "Don't worry, I just need to tell her something."

"Right...Then what's Jinx doin' with ya?"

"We're sisters. Now could you get Raven for us?"

Jinx punched Faustine on the arm. "OW!"

"What do ya think you're tellin' him that for!"

"It's too late anyway, Mae. Now he knows."

Beast Boy sopke up, "I guess I'll get Raven...Stay out here, though. I can't let _her_ into the Tower."

"I don't wanna come in anyway, ya green waste of fur!" Jinx yelled angrily.

Beast Boy just closed the door and ran up the stairs to find Raven. "Raven! Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Jinx and some other girl who said they were sisters wanna see you! Hey, Rae! You in there?" He said while knocking on her door.

"What could possibly be the earth-shattering reason why you would be bothering me, Beast boy?" Half of Raven's face could be seen through the slit of open door.

"Umm...Sorry to bother you, Rae, but Jinx and some other girl who said that they were sisters-"

"The other girl. Did she have long white hair? And is she wearing a warrior-like outfit?"

"Yeah..."

Raven gave a small gasp. "Fae! What's she doing here?" She ran past Beast Boy and down the stairs to the front door. She swung it open and let out a small gasp again.

"Fae! Mae! What're you doing here?"

Faustine hugged Raven. "Rae, there's something I need to tell the both of you. It's very serious. Do you have somewhere private where we could go?"

"My room's probably the most private place in the whole city. No one goes in my room except for me...and now both of my sisters."

raven led Faustine and Jinx inside and up the stairs toward her room. As it happens, Robin was just coming out of his room to grab something to eat.

"Raven! What are you doing with Jinx? Why is she in the Tower?" Robin asked fiercely, obviously confused as to Raven's intentions.

"Robin, there's something that I haven't told you or the others before. Well, there's a lot of those, but that's beside the point. Jinx...is my sister."

"What!"

"You heard me, Robin. And this is Faustine. She's also my sister."

By this time, Robin was spluttering and looking back and forth between Raven and Jinx.

Raven just said in her cool voice, "Well, I've been informed that there's some business that my sisters want with me, so allow no one to interrupt us. We'll be in my room." Raven continued on to her room, leaving the still-spluttering Robin behind to fully digest what Raven just said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyra landed in the deserted alleyway at the side of a bar and club which she spent most of her time at, considering that she had a permanent room there for the last few months since she ran away from the orphanage. She shifted back to human-form before she was going to enter.

_'Goodbye flight, bonjour drinks! Ah certainla need some afta ma big day. Burnin' down da orphanage, passin' out from lack o' oxygen, wakin' up in a strange place, escapin', flyin'...'_

Pyra entered the club and was met by whistles, shouts, and hoots from all the guys. She just responded by a fierce, "Screw off, ya bastards!"

One brave guy yelled back, "Us bastards would rather screw you, babe!"

Pyra looked at him and said sexily, "Well, then...Why don't ya come here and show ma what ya can do, shugah."

The man quickly got up from his seat at the bar and walked over to her. He put his hands on her hips, while she brought her face close to his - as if to give him a kiss.

Pyra then suddenly smirked and said, "G'night, shugah."

The man got a confused look on his face which swiftly changed to a look of pain as Pyra kneed him hard in a 'special place'. He doubled over and fell to the floor, rolling around in his immense pain.

Pyra stopped his rolling around and screaming when she pressed her high-heeled boot to his neck. "Now, do ya wanna try dat again, shugah?"

He shook his head back and forth as much as he could with Pyra's boot pressed on his neck.

"Dat be a good boy. Run along, now. Ah be almost certain dat Ah heard ya mama callin' fo' ya."

The man just nodded his head as if in agreement, and fled the club as soon as Pyra picked up her boot from his neck.

"Now, do ana oda _batards foutus _(French-fucking bastards) wanna try sometin'?"

The remaining guys just muttered and cursed under their breath as they went back to what they were previously doing.

Pyra smirked. "Good."

"Pyra..." the bartender shook his head. "You're scarin' away all my customers."

"Oh, hush now, Joe. Ya know dat he was askin' fo' it."

"That may be true, Pyra, but you're still scarin' away my customers."

"Jus' get ma drink, Joe. Ahe realla need it afta what all happened toda. Ah'll fill ya in lata, papa."

"Whatever, my oh-great-Cajun-Pyress. And quite calling me 'papa'! It makes me feel old, and I'm only 28, for God sakes!"

Joe, the bartender, chuckled and slid Pyra her drink as she sat down on an empty stool in the middle of the bar.

"Now, Joe. Ya know dat Ah tink o' ya as ma papa. Takin' care o' ma an' such. Ya should feel honored. Normalla, Ah would kill evra oda guy."

"That's why I have to watch out for you. Because I know that you _would_ kill every guy you met if it wasn't for me. You even have the means to do so, what with all the weapons you carry around."

"A girl hasta protect herself, nowadays. Ya know dat, Joe."

"Yeah, but it just worries me how you can throw those daggers so accurately! God, Pyra! I gotta watch myself around you!" Joe laughed.

"Jus' keep on gettin' ma drinks an' a place ta stay, an' ya won't haveta worra 'bout a ting, _papa_!"

They both laughed as Joe continued, "Dangit all, Pyra! Quit callin' me your papa!"

"_Papa, papa, papa_, " Pyra taunted.

"If ya keep that up, _Pypy_ (pronounced 'pie-pie'), I'm not gonna let ya have any more drinks. And I'll send you up to your room for being a bad girl!" Joe said jokingly.

"Damn ya, Joe. Don't bring ma drinks or ma messed up nickname inta dis!"

"Too late, _Pypy_!"

"Ya be one _messed up papa_, Joe." They both laughed as Joe went on to serve his other customers and Pyra drank.

She hadn't noticed the onyx-colored eyes at the end of the bar that had been following her since she came in...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil...Ya gotta wait 'til next chapter to find out what Faustine's news is to Raven and Jinx! And just _who_ is that mysterious person with the onyx-colored eyes? Stick around and find out next chapter! Now, please REVIEW! Ya knew_ that _one was comin', didn't ya?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Okadee dokadee, my lil artichokees! Thank ya vera mucho ta darkbird101, scooterkiller, DaRkReBeL777, and YourRegularDecoratedEmergency for reviewin'! And make sure to check out my friend's and mine Teen Titans story Your Regular Decorated Emergency! Here be the fourth chappy! Took me long enough.

Red X comes in "Ya got that right!"

Me: "It ain't my fault that ya can't keep your hands offa me and I couldn't get anything done except for when I was at school and you couldn't stalk me!"

Red X: "Hehehe..."

Me: "Anywhoos...Aside from the sexy idiot over there...Why don't we get on with the story?"

**Disclaimer:** I think I'm gonna let Red X handle this one...Red X stalks over to microphone "Listen up real close now, readers. She don't own nothin' 'cept the beautiful ladies Pyra and Faustine. Wait-her friend owns Faustine. Whatever. Same difference. She also don't own the songs. "Animal I Have Become" is by Three Days Grace, and "Breathe Today" and "Red Sam" are both by Flyleaf. The songs are listed in order. Am I done yet?"

Me: whispers in Red X's ear

Red X: "Wait-this just in-Pyra tells me to tell you to review!"

Me: hisses "Where are your manners! Say please! Maybe then they'll review!"

Red X: "Ughhh...Fine then. PLEASE review! Ya happy now?"

Me: "Yes." kisses "Now get your sexy butt back over here so that I can write the story and the readers can be nice and review."

Red X: "You'll never take me alive! Muahahaha!" tries to run away

Me: Oh, quit being so melodramatic!" tackles "HA! Now ya ain't goin' nowhere!"

Red X: "Why don't you just get on with the story?"

Me: "That may be a good thing. Sorry 'bout this mess. Anywhoo...Here's the story! Please review!"

Red X: "FINALLY! About time! Took ya long enough!"

Me: "Awwwww, shuddup Reddy-poo! Here's the story!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faustine, Jinx, and Raven sat in a circle on the floor of Raven's dark, candle-lit room. Raven and Jinx were looking anxiously toward Faustine-waiting for her to tell them why she was here. Faustine took a big breath, then started her story.

"Rae, Mae...I'm afraid that I'm not bringing any good news. There was nothing that I could do. You must me!" Here, she started to choke up.

"The Gornaks...You both know how ruthless they are. They attacked Azarath! They destroyed it...Along with everyone on it...Including Mother! She's gone, Rae and Mae...She's gone."

Faustine started sobbing then, and Raven, Jinx, and Faustine gathered together and held eachother. Raven and Jinx had quiet tears rolling down their cheeks.

Jinx said softly, "It's okay, fae. There was nothing that you could do. Even Protectors must be protected sometimes..."

Raven then added, "Mae's right. We understand. We'll always be here for you, Fae. Do you both still have your stones?"

Jinx and Faustine nodded, each pulling out a pure onyx crystal.

"Good. Then we'll always be together, no matter what. We're always connected. Fae, you don't have a place to stay, right?"

Faustine nodded.

"You can stay here. There's plenty of room in the Tower. And sorry, Mae, but I don't trust Gizmo and Mammoth. Knowing them, they may try something. That's why I want her to stay here.

"I can't even trust the boys to do their chores! They are such idiots...Well, Gizmo's good for his smarts, but Mammoth is only good for his strength. Speakin' of...I think I should be heading back now before they have a chance to completely destroy the place..."

Jinx wiped her eyes and got up to leave.

Faustine called after her. "Wait, Mae. If I'm to be the neutral zone in our sistering, I should get to know the way back and forth between here and your place, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, oh Neutrally sister of mine. Come along."

Raven yelled after them, "Fae! Be back in an hour for dinner. You can meet the rest of my team. I think Robin invited Kid Flash for dinner tonight anyway. You should like him. He's kinda happy-go-lucky. That was always your forte."

"Kay, Rae. I'll try not to dawdle around too much. I just hope that my wandering mind won't leave me and make me forget my way back."

Jinx dded jokingly, "You have a good memory, you'll find your way back. Hopefully. This place is really different compared to Azarath, huh?"

"You mean what _used_ to be Azarath. And yes, it is different," Faustine sighed sadly. "I wish Mother were here to see all this. She wouldn't believe it."

"What's done is done. There is no changing it. It may be hard, but we must move on," Raven stated in her cool voice. "Now, you better go. I don't want Faustine to be late for the arguing about what to fix for dinner. She'll love that."

"Seeya in a little bit, Rae."

"Yeah. What she said. 'Til the next time our teams fight, Rae!"

Jinx and Faustine then left Raven's room and went out of the Tower on the way back to Jinx's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebnody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this animal_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)"_

The mysterious man who nobody seemed to know finished his song, hopped off the stage, and made his way through the cheering crowd back toward his seat in the corner of the bar.

Joe, the bartender, gave him his tips from his performance, complimented him, then went back to the middle of the bar where Pyra was.

"Okay, my Cajun Pyress! You're due for a song. Getcha butt up on the stage and stage and start wowin' the crowd."

"But Papaaaaa...Do Ah hafta?"

"Yes, Pypy. It would be nice ya know. To have a beautiful girl on stage - that ain't three sheets past the wind in Drunksville, I mean. Plus, I'm just mean like that. So get your butt up onto that stage before I throw you over my shoulder and plant ya up there myself! Muahahaha! See how evil I am?"

"Yeah...Ya be so evil dat ya made spit go inta ma drink, Papa. Fine den. How 'bout Flyleaf tonight? Ah did Evanescence las' night."

"Sounds fine ta me! Now getcha butt on stage, ya Cajun Pyress!"

"Ah be goin', Papa, Ah be goin'. Don' getcha undaroos inna wad, or dey may jus' catch on fire."

"'Undaroos'? Since when have you used _that_ word?" (my friend uses that word)

"Since jus' now, Ah think. Be back inna minute den, Joe."

Pyra walked up on stage, took the mike, and began singing. Without her accent, I might add.

_"You can only move as fast as_

_Who's in front of you_

_And if you assume_

_Just like them_

_What good will it do_

_So find out for yourself_

_So your ignorance_

_Will stop bleeding through_

_You can breathe today_

_So many lies swirling_

_All around you_

_You're suffocating_

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath_

_You're suffocating_

_Logic forces me to believe in this_

_And I have learned to see_

_And I can only say what I've seen and heard_

_And only you can choose_

_And every choice you make will effect you_

_Search your own self_

_You can breathe today_

_So many lies swirling_

_All around you_

_You're suffocating _

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath_

_You're suffocating_

_So many lies swirling_

_All around you_

_You're suffocating _

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath_

_You're suffocating_

_(Breathe)_

_Big enough to fill this void that's inside of you_

_It's just a breath away_

_So many lies swirling_

_All around you_

_You're suffocating _

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath_

_You're suffocating_

_So many lies swirling_

_All around you_

_You're suffocating _

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath_

_(Breathe)_

_So many lies swirling_

_All around you_

_You're suffocating_

_(Breathe)_

_The empty shape in you_

_Breathe today."_

Pyra ended the song to a ton of applause and whistles. She took a small bow, then jumped off the stage and walked back to her seat at the bar. Joe made his usual remarks about her wonderful perforance and gave her the tips she earned for the night.

What slightly startled her, however, was the deep, rich, silky voice that spoke into her ear...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faustine walked down a seemingly deserted street; heading back to Titans Tower after having dropped Jinx back at her hectic house.

_'Those boys that she lives with are so strange. The one is so small, like a child, but intelligent, like an adult for the most part. The other so large and seemingy strong, but unintelligent, like a child. Both so differnet from the boys back home. What am I talking about? _Everything _here is different here is different from home. Now, all that's left of Azarath are Raven, Malloreen - Jinx as she's called here, and me...'_

As she was walking down the street, she strted singing a little. She thought that no one was around, and so as she sang, she gradually increased in volume.

_"Here I stand_

_Empty hands_

_Wishing my wrists were bleeding_

_To stop the pain from the beatings..."_

She let out a small scoff, "Ain't that the truth." Then continued...

_"There you stood_

_Holding me_

_Waiting for me to notice you_

_But who are you?_

_You are the truth_

_Outscreaming these lies_

_You are the truth_

_Saving my life_

_The warmth of your embrace_

_Melts my frostbitten spirit_

_You speak the truth and I hear it_

_The words are I love you_

_And I have to believe in you..."_

Faustine sighed. "If only it were true..."

_"But who are you?_

_You are the truth_

_Outscreaming these lies_

_You are the truth_

_Saving my life_

_My hands are open_

_And you are filling them_

_Hands in the air_

_In the air, in the air, in the air_

_And I worship_

_And I worship _

_And I worship _

_And I worship_

_You are the truth_

_Outscreaming these lies_

_You are the truth_

_Saving my life."_

Faustine sighed as she finished the song, and thought, _'If only I really _did _have someone to go to and save my life...But these Earth-boys are so strange...'_

She jumped when she heard a boyish voice beside her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

MUHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffies! I hate them myself, but I find that it's fun when you're the author! I'm just evil. But remember : EVIL is just LIVE spelled backwards. I LOVE IT! It's so true! Sorry for the delay. Hopefully I'll have the fifth chappy up soon! Red X wants ya to review! And so does Pyra! And Faustine! And Joe, Kid Flash, Raven, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth...and everyone else!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Allo, my awesome readers! I have chappy 5 here. I've started chapter 6, so I may have that up soon.

Warning : Identities _will be _revealed in this chapter!

Yay! No more mysteries! Well...For the most part...hehehe

Thanks to all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! So do all the other characters surrounding me...lol Make sure to check out YourRegularDecoratedEmergency's story : "Your Regular Decorated Emergency"! You can find her on my friends list and the story either on her page or on my stories list! And just to warn ya, the whole chappy is in 1st person. Okay...let's leave the rest to Kid Flash...

**Disclaimer** Kid Flash : Hello, everybody! Okay then. Let's see here...This is a disclaimer, right? Yup! Then what should I disclaim?

me : That I don't own none of you or your show or nothin' except Pyra. And YourRegularDecoratedEmergency owns Faustine, and-

Kid Flash : Okay! _Now_ I get it! Sorry. I had a momentary brain fart.

me : Don'tcha just _hate_ those? I get 'em _all_ the time!

Kid Flash : I know! It sucks!

(me and Kid Flash start randomly talking about various subjects including how much brain farts suck)

(Red X butts in)

Red X : Will you two idiots shut up! Get on with the story already!

me : (huff) Fine then. Be that way. I already mentioned the disclaimer I believe, so then...On with the 5th chappy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Mysterious Man's point of view-**

As I finished the song, the crowd started cheering. I saw that fine-bodied woman glance in my direction a few times over her shotglasses of whisky.

Ughh. I hate doing karaoke. I figured that I may be able to lure that girl up here. See what kind of a voice she has. See if it matches her body and attitude.

I've been watching her all night. I let out a small chuckle when I saw her kick that man's ass that tried to come onto her.

At least she's the more independent, fuck-off kind that can take care of herself. I like that in a woman. I _have_ to have her.

I jump off the stage and make my way through the cheering crowd and back to my seat. Let's see if she takes the bait.

The bartender hands me the tips I earned from my little performance. It's meager compared to the $376 I stole this morning.

I thank him as a gentleman would; then watch as he goes back to the middle of the bar and talks with the woman. Hopefully, he will convince her to sing. I want to hear what she sounds like.

The conversation ends; I watch her well-made body rise from her seat and move through the crowd towards the stage. She's going to sing. Good.

She has an exquisite voice. Wonderful; perfect; beautiful; like her body.

Her straight black hair with the red streaks in front looks quite dashing on her.

I have a feeling that her eyes are naturally a deep burgundy color; she isn't wearing contacts.

Her eyes are set off with pure black eyeshadow; those perfectly-formed lips a bright red that reminds me of fresh blood.

She wears a small, half-corset-type top that's black with a red trim. I just covers her lovely-formed chest, with about an inch of skin showing in the space between the two sides at the front of the corset.

Her thin, firm stomach shows; with a black skirt that goes to mid-thingh and has splits up both sides that go halfway up the skirt - about three quarters of the way up her long, strong legs.

She wears black gloves that go to her mid-upper arm, with a wrist band sewed onto each glove for decoration.

Her black boots that come to just below her knee are much like those worn in the Victorian era of time. They fit her legs nicely, with little black studs along the sides.

Overall, she looks like a Gothic-Victorian princess. An interesting combination.

She's beautiful.

I _have_ to have her.

She finishes her song, then comes back to her seat at the bar. She talks to the bartender for a few minutes; then, when he moves away to serve other customers, I drain my glass and decide to make my move...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kid Flash's point of view**

It's 15 minutes until I have to be at dinner at the Titans Tower. Robin invited me! It should be fun! Beast Boy's always a blast!

I decide to walk for a little while since I'm so early.

As I'm walking and kicking a rock what I think is a deserted street, I hear a light, beautiful song coming from just ahead.

I glance up from my rock, and see a beautiful girl in warrior-like attire with long white hair that reaches down to her ankles.

So _that's_ where the angel-like singing is coming from.

I run until I am close behind her (about 0.6 seconds) and hide in an alleyway so as not to be seen.

As I hide there, I listen to her sing and practically _felt_ myself turning into a vegetable! NO! Not veggified! Hehehe...Her singing _is_ awesome, though!

I wonder if she has any powers. Like veggiefying people with her singing! Hehehe...That would be an awesome power!

I wonder where she's going. It's in the same direction as Titans Tower; but there are alot of houses around, too. Maybe I can escort her somewhere!

She finishes the song, and I feel myself slowly becoming un-veggified. Yay! Maybe she _can _veggifie people with her singing! Cool!

I decide to go introduce myself and see if I can escort the fair maiden.

I run up beside her with a "Hi!" She seemed very startled - considering that she jumped about a foot in the air with a shriek.

I shouldv'e known. Duh! She must've thought that the street was deserted too!

I apologize as she stutters out a "H...hi...It's okay...I just didn't realize that I wasn't alone, I guess..."

I let out a chuckle while rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was just walking awhile back and heard you singing. You have a great voice! It pretty much veggified me, it was so good!" I say energetically.

She replies with a windchime-like chuckle : "Yes. I've been known to have that effect on people, unfortunately."

I laugh. "By the way, I'm Kid Flash!"

"You can call me Siren."

"Awesome! So...Where ya headed?"

"Titans Tower. My sister's there."

"Cool! I'm heading there too. Who's your sister?"

"I have two. Raven is one of them; Jinx the other."

"Kool beans, kool beans!(a/n - my friend says that all the time) Need an escort?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

We talk and laugh the rest of the way to Titans Tower...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mysterious Man's point of view**

I get out of my seat and walk up behind her. I notice that she has a distinct...Oh, how to describe it? A fiery/smoky/sulfuric smell about her. Those words seem right. I then bend down and softly speak into her ear, using my fancy, gentlemanly voice:

"You have a wonderful voice. And I can't decide what's more beautiful. You, or your perfermance. Might I buy you a drink, Miss..."

I hold out my hand to her as the slightly startled woman turned around to face me. She took a glance at it, but didn't make any move as to shake it.

"LeBeau. Pyra LeBeau. Ya did a good performance, but Ah would suggest leavin' ma alone, Mr..."

She has an accent which I failed to catch earlier.

It makes me want her all the more.

"Most people call me Red. It's my favorite color; along with black."

She replied semi-sarcastically : "Riiight. Kinda sounds like a Hick's name, 'ceptin ya ain't got da accent fo' it."

"Yes. Most unfortunate that I have lived in this city my whole life. Otherwise, I may have had the accent to go along with the nick-name. Even though I don't believe that I have the background for it. But one can never be too sure. By the way, what accent might you have, Miss LeBeau?"

She gives me a look that seemingly says, _'I will set you ablaze, right now...' _(a/n - hehehe...Bill Engvall is awesome!) Then said aloud:

"Ma accent be Cajun. Ah was raised here, though. Now, can ya buzz off? Ya be buggin' ma."

"I'll go if you really want me to. Tell me, though...Might I be able to see you again?"

"Ah be here evra night; eitha workin' da bar, singin', drinkin', or killin' ana guy dat tries ta do sometin' with ma. It would be kinda hard ta miss ma."

I smile - maybe it comes out more like a smirk - then reply:

"Good. I hope to see you again real soon. Until next time, my lady?"

At the last line, I take her gloved hand and place a light kiss on top of it.

She gave me a disgusted look, while jerking her hand out of mine.

"If'n ya eva touch ma again, Ah'll have ya thrown outta here an' you'll end up like dat guy when Ah firs' came in. With one 'ception. You'll have a dagga stickin' outta ya chest. Thrown by ma hand."

I make a small nod of acknowledgement at her comment.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Miss LeBeau. Until we meet again."

I then turn around and leave the building...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pyra's point of view**

Well, dat was strange. Wait - lemme refrase dat. Dat _man_ was strange.

Jow said dat man had been watchin' ma all night. An' dat name - Red. It be amazin' dat he _ain't_ some hick with a name like _dat_. He did say dat it be a nickname, though.

Ah finish ma drink an' decide dat Ah need a breath o' fresh air. Ah signal Joe dat Ah'm gonna step out fo' a minute, den get up an' walk outta da "Moonfire"; Joe's bar an' club, an' go inta da adjacent alleyway.

Ahhhh...Fresh air. Well, as fresh as ya can get in da city. It's at least betta dan da club air.

Suddenla, a black, human-shaped shadow moves in fron o' ma an' presses ma back against da brick wall behind ma with his body.

He vera quickly pulled up da bottom half o' da mask dat he be wearin' an' presses his lips forcefully against mine.

Ah try ta fight him off at first, but he jus' presses his body harder against mine an' breathes a "Shhh..." against ma lips as he continues kissin' ma.

Ah decide ta give up fo' once in ma life. Dere be no use fightin' someone who be stronger dan ma an' has ma pressed against a wall so dat Ah can't move ta reach one o' ma daggas.

Ah still ain't completely sure why Ah gave up.

Was it 'cause what Ah mentioned earlier about it bein' no use fightin' someone stronger dan ma?

Or was it 'cause Ah've neva been kissed before an' it jus' felt so good?

Ah don't know; but as he pulls away, he smirks at ma an' rolls down his mask quickly. He gives a small wave o' farewell, den presses a button on his belt an' vanishes.

Ah stand against da wall breathless an' feelin' like Ah'm gonna collapse.

When he pulled away from ma an' Ah got a good view o' him, Ah recognized who he was.

He had a strong body, an X mark on his chest an' mask dat are red, an' a skull-like face on his mask.

Ah've seen him on da news before.

He be known as Red X...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay! There's the 5th chappy for ya! How'd ya like it? Has anyone ever noticed what I use for separations between the parts? 13 x's. Everyone thinks that 13 is an unlucky number, but it's not for me. And the x is for Red X. Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, identities were revealed and they all want you to review! Pretty please!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Allo my wonderful readers! Yay! I have 13 reviews all by darkbird101, scooterkiller, DaRkReBeL777, Anbu Nin Alchemist, Talye Kendrin, BirdsofPrey9832, and of course my bestest friend YourRegularDecoratedEmergency! Be sure to check out our fic called…betcha can't guess! Your Regular Decorated Emergency! Anyway, let's get onto the disclaimer so that we can get onto the story!

**Disclaimer **Sorry, but this is gonna be kinda short for those of us who want to get onto the story. Oh Jinx! Get over here and do this!

Jinx: Ughh. Whatever. She owns nothing except what she does own. Which is only the Cajun that's a pyro. Her friend owns my sister from another planet. She also doesn't own 'Hear me' by Kelly Clarkson or 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking her Clothes off' by Panic! At the Disco. Man, that was a long song title. Is that it?

me: Sure. Now you can go back to whatever you were doing with your two boyfriends! (Mammoth and Gizmo) (otherwise known as: Harry and the Runt) lol

Jinx: Why, I'm gonna!…

Me: (slaps hands over Jinx's mouth) That's all for the disclaimer! Let's get onto the story! EEP!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wintergreen! Get me some coffee, a pen, and some paper immediately! It's time that I wrote to someone _very_ special."

"Yes, Master Wilson. Right away."

Wintergreen was very used to his master's demanding, and sometimes violent, temper. After all, he has been a servant to the rich and prosperous Wilson family since he himself was a boy. He is now at the ripe old age of 64.

So, in essence, somewhere around 26 years older than his current Master Wilson, who is 38. Master Wilson was the only son of Wintergreen's former master and mistress. They were killed in an "accidental" car crash when the young Master Wilson was just 9 years of age.

From that point on, Master Wilson has been cared for by Wintergreen. And later in his young master's life, Wintergreen assisted him with every plan for power and control that he came up with. Every plan; including when he became a hired assassin for a short time.

Wintergreen also helped nurse him back to health when his former wife shot him over a feud they were having and he lost his right eye. She died in childbirth 16 years ago.

No one knows what happened to the child.

Except – perhaps – Master Wilson himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyra's point of view 

Ughh….Was las' night a dream? It kept on repeatin' in ma head like it be jus' dat. A dream.

Ah open ma eyes an' look at da lighted clock on ma bedside table.

Shit, it be ten in da mornin' alreada. Ah realla slept in. _Dat_ be a firs'.

Ah roll ova ta da otha side o' da bed where a candle be, an' flick a small flame at da wick ta light it; da heava black curtains be blockin' out da sunlight shinin' outside.

When da candle lights, Ah notice dat dere be a bunch o' red roses in a black vase with red ad gold designs right next ta it. Dere be a small, folded piece o' paper standin' in front o' da vase.

Ah look at 'em both curiousla; wonderin' who coulda got inta ma room an' put dem dere.

Probabla Joe. He's da onla one who has a key 'sides me. What could be da occasion, though?

Well, fo' Joe, anaday can be an occasion.

Enough 'bout wonderin' who put 'em dere. Why don' a jus' open da damned note up? Ah mus' be da most idiotic Cajun in all da Cajun world.

Ah still cautiousla pick up da note and read what it says in black ink; although da signature be in a bright red ink:

_To my little Pyress-_

_I hope that you like the flowers and vase. We share the same favorite colors; so I'm told by a very close friend. I will be seeing you soon – hopefully you'll be awake then! Farewell for now…._

_My dearest love,_

Red X 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faustine's point of view 

I laugh again as Flash tells another joke and we talk about how much fun last night was.

We're currently at a small, downtown pizzeria (Al's if I recall) for lunch. He invited me before he left last night.

I really like him. Flash is very funny and much better-looking than the boys back on Azarath.

His eyes are so blue that they look like pieces of the cloudless sky, and stand out brilliantly against his bright red hair.

He's very charming, too. What with the smirk that plays across his lips and the constant twinkle in his eyes.

Wait – what am I talking about? I am the Protector of Azarath! I'm not supposed to think about boys like that! It's against the rules!

Mother would be so ashamed if she knew that I was thinking such thoughts.

But – since Azarath is no longer, and since now I am only the _former_ Protector of Azarath – doesn't that mean that I am free now and that the old rules don't apply anymore?

I would think that it does. Maybe I'll ask Rae about it later. She should know.

Meanwhile, all I can think about is Kid Flash….

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyra is bartending tonight. She enjoys it most of the time, when the men aren't being idiots.

Tonight, the only one who is bugging her is that Red guy from last night.

He hasn't said anything to her except to order a drink, but his mere presence and stare is bugging her.

She's amazed that he had enough gall to come back.

Pyra respects that, though. Most men would tuck tail and never come through the doors again.

This one is different from the others….

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Pyra! Why don'tcha go up and sing or something?"

"Yeah, Pyra! Come on!"

"Yeah!"

The guys at the bar started in on Pyra, knowing that she would give in eventually.

"Alright, boys, alright! Dangitall! An' here Ah be, thinkin' dat Ah could jus' bartend in pece! Ughh!" Pyra threw her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

"Bill! Getcha ass ova here an' fill in fo' ma!"

"Well, where's Joe?"

"He be sick. Ah made 'im stay in bed tonight – so in otha words….Getcha ass ova here now!"

"Yes, Mama! Right away!"

""Ah ain'tcha mama! Ah be _way_ too young fo' dat!"

"No ya ain't! You're only, what? 21? 22?

"Why don'tcha try 16?"

"Naw….You're bullshittin' us now."

"Non, Ah ain't. Now do ya wan' ma ta sing or not? Getcha ass on dis side o' da counta, ya ball o' horse shit!"

"Fine then! Go already! Amaze all us horse shittin' bastards with your singin'!"

"Fine den! Ah will! Hmph!"

The men laughed at the hilarity of the mock-fight and cheered in victory as Pyra shoved her way through the crowd and took the mike.

Throughout the song, she glanced at the man called Red at the end of the bar.

She never figured out why, but he fascinated her and it was like she was singing the song for him – not the other people in the bar and club.

During her glances, she noticed the smirk playing across Red's lips. He knew that she was watching him.

"_Hear me, hear me_

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting…_

'_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down, find me_

_I'm lost inside this crowd, it's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_I used to be scared of letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely, being on my own_

_No one to talk to_

_No one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down, find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear m_

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I'm lost in my thoughts_

_And baby, I fought for all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down, find me_

_I'm lost inside this crowd, it's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you, to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_(Oh, no)_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me…."_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Red's point of view 

Pyra looks as exquisite as her singing is tonight.

She's wearing the black mini with a small black tube top. She has on a long red leather trench-like coat that reaches down to her mid-calf. Her mid-thigh boots are black, although they have red, orange, and yellow flames that go up them from the ankles. She also wears black wrist-length gloves that are fingerless except for the middle and ring fingers.

The main part of her hair that's black is held up with clips, and gel was apparently applied when she scrunched it so that the curls stayed in; her red streaks have stayed down.

I notice that she's repeatedly glancing at me, and seems to be singing the song for me. I smirk.

The man who's filling in at the bar for my little Pyress comes up and taps me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Hey, Kid. Aintcha the one who sang last night?"

I say calmly back: "I'm not a kid; and yes, I did sing last night. Why would you want to know?"

"I call anyone who's younger than me kid, so don't take it so literally. Anyway, I was hoping that you may wanna do another little performance tonight. You're good."

"I'll consider it."

I then turn back around and watch my little Pyress finish her flawless performance.

As she swings down from the stage and heads back over here, I get up and go to take the mike.

I have a great song in mind, and now it's my turn to stare at my little Pyress.

I do stare at her throughout most of the song and notice her body moving to the music as she fills orders. I also saw her seem to give me a small smile once or twice when she noticed my gaze on her.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it_

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster 

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part _

_Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick_

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention_

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_(Dance to this beat)_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_(Dance to this beat)_

_(And hold a lover close)_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster…."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red's point of view…still 

I smirk in the direction of my little Pyress as I finish the song and hop off the stage, heading back toward my seat at the bar.

She comes over to where I'm seated and says: "Ya'll must have _some_ guts ta come back here. Most new guys neva show their faces in here again afta meetin' me.

I reply: "People have called me both 'extremely fearless' and a 'complete dumbass' – So I guess you could put me under the having guts category. Do you like that?"

"Ah _respect_ it – dat be all. Ya be havin' a good voice. How long ya been singin'?"

"Not long. I just do some karaoke here and there to earn a little extra cash. You have an amazing voice as well. So how long have you been singing?"

"Dat be a good question. Hmmm….Ah guess all ma life. Ah always thought dat it sounded cool ta be able to sing without ma accent."

We both chuckle at the innocence of it all, then I ask her: "Are you doing anything tomorrow for lunch?"

"Non….Ah neva realla have anathin' ta do durin' da day, 'cept sleep an' go 'round randonla burnin' things."

We both laugh again, then I ask again: "Might I have your permission to take you out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Ah don' know….Hey, Bill! Whatcha think 'bout dis here _gentleman_ takin' ma out ta lunch tomorrow?"

The man called 'Bill' looked at me, then said back to my little Pyress: the fact that you haven't fried him or dismembered him yet, I'd say that he's worth going out to lunch with. You have my permission. I'd just watch yourself around her, Kid. She can have a dangerous side. And _whoowee_! Can she have a _literally_ fiery temper! But anyway, go on Pyra. I gotta get rid of ya somehow! Go and have some _normal_ fun for once, instead of burnin' all the guy's asses that ya meet! Have fun Kids. Seeya tomorrow night!"

My eyebrow was cocked in a questioning look as I watched him walk away and fill orders.

"Man, dat Bill be such an ass! But dat be Bill fo' ya. A mouthful o' words dat neva shut up. Ya got his permission, though. So what time will ya meet me tomorrow, den?"

"Would noon be good?"

"Yeah, it be fine. Ah gotta be back here by 5 do dat Ah can work ma shift at da bar, though. Seeya den, Red. Ah be goin' ta bed. Long day, ya know?"

"I know exactly how long a day can be. I've had many myself. Goodnight, Pyra."

She yawned, then muttered a 'Night, Red' before heading upstairs to her room….

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyra got her key out from the best hiding place on her – her tube top.

She opened the door to the pitch-black room, then closed it and sighed as she closed her eyes as well and leaned her back against the door.

"Long day, my little Pyress?"

Pyra let out a sigh again, "_Ya_ it be. Wait – who be in here?"

She lit a ball of flame in her right hand and held it up to see who was in her room.

Red X stepped out from the shadows.

"It's just me. I was hoping to catch you before you fell asleep. I see that you haven't burned the roses and note or smashed the vase."

"Ah haven't found da time fo' it. Whaddya want?"

"You haven't found the time, or you don't _want_ to find the time?"

"Ah haven't found da time. Now, whaddya want?"

"Only to ask if I could take you out tomorrow night when your shft at the bar is over, my little Pyress."

"Don' call ma dat. Ah ain't ya 'little Pyress' yet. An' _why_ exacla do ya wanna take ma out?"

"Because you're beautiful and I want to show you a good time."

"What _kind_ of a good time?"

"You'll see if you come with me. I promise I won't overstep the boundaries. Come on. Give me at least this one chance before you make your final decision about what I'm like. You know that the news blows everything so out of proportion anyway. So, what's your decision?"

Jus' know dat if'n ya _do_ ovastep da boundaries, ya'll be dead."

"I understand fully. I'll let you get to bed now. You'll need a lot of sleep so that you'll be able to stay awake tomorrow. Goodnight, my little Pyress."

"Get outta here, Red X."

"I'm leaving."

Just like last night, he pushed a button on his belt and disappeared….

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N **Kay, readers! That was chappy 6 for ya! So _who is_ this strange Master Wilson? Who is he planning on writing a note to? Will Faustine be able to love Kid Flash? What about Pyra and Red? And better yet….What does Red X have in store for Pyra later that night? All these questions, so little time. Hopefully, they'll all be answered in chappy number 7! Till next time, my wonderful readers! Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Allo, my wonderful readers! Sorry that this took so long to update, but I've been really busy. Camping, spending the night at friend's houses, cleaning/organizing my room, reading the Dark-Hunter series, drawing pics of Red, Pyra, and differnet scenes in this story, etc., etc. You get the picture(lol). So I am prepared to die ...hehehe...ya'll can go ahead and kill me now for lack of updates...but then you won't be able to see this story finished...crappy, ain't it? Anyway, why don't we give the disclaimer to Kid Flash and then get on to the story!

**Disclaimer** Hiya, readers! Long time, no see, huh? Umm...she doesn't own any of us or the show or anything but Pyra and LadyLoveless owns Faustine. I think that's it. Oh! And go check out the story that her and LadyLoveless are working on together: **Your Regular Decorated Emergency**! It's put under LadyLoveless' name. Now, let's put up the warning and then get on to the story!

**WARNING! **2 true identities will be revealed in this chappy! Yay!

Kid Flash: really?

me: yuppas

KF: whos?

me: ain't tellin'

KF: why?

me: cause ya'll find out if'n ya read the story

KF: awww...come on...you can tell me a secret!

Faustine: Oh no ya don't! Flash is mine! comes and drags Kid Flash off to a secluded room

me: well...that got rid of 'em! On to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**6:00 morning news report**

"_Good morning_, wonderful citizens of Jump City! And, _oh_! What a _beautiful_ sunrise that is _coming up_ over the water, isn't it Kathy?"

"_Yes_, Jay. Absolutely _beautiful_! The _weather_ for the week seems to be clear, blue skies _and_ nice, starry nights! Isn't that _wonderful_?"

"_Wonderful_ it is, Kathy! And with this _beautiful_ weather seems to come new _romance_ as well!"

"What do you mean by _that_, Jay? Do _you_ know _someone_ who has found a _special someone_? _Do _tell..."

"Yesterday afternoon, the _super-fast Kid Flash _was seen _eating pizza_, _laughing_, and _holding hands _with a girl who resources say is a _sister_ to both _Raven_ of the crime-_fighting_ Teen Titans _and Jinx _of the crime-_causing_ Hive Five!"

"Wait a _minute_, Jay! Does _that_ mean that _Kid Flash _seems to have a _girlfriend_!"

"_Right_ that is, Kathy! _So_ sorry Kid Flash fangirls, but it seems you'll have to _wait your turn_! Let's see how long this _super-romance _lasts!"

"Didn't you _also_ say, Jay, that the girl is a _sister_ to both Raven _and_ Jinx! Wouldn't _that_ mean that _Raven_ and _Jinx_ are _sisters_! Something _strange_ is going on _here_, folks! We'll keep _you_ updated with this latest _super-romance _as we get _more_ information on the subject!"

"_Now_, Al is bringing _you_ news on the _smelly sewer problem _in downtown Jump City..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Titans Tower - living room**

"Oh, no ya don't!"

"Hehehehe! I think I just did!"

"Aww, man! Well..._wo_man! But still...! No fair!"

"All's fair in a video game, Flash. Especially if ya know the cheats!"

Faustine laughed again at the look on Kid Flash's face. It was around 6 in the morning and only her and Flash were up...so in other words...VIDEO GAMES!

Beast Boy had invited Kid Flash to stay over for awhile...His excuse was that Flash was better than Cyborg at video games. Yeah, right.

"You may be fast at other things, but obviously you aren't quick at video games! Hehehehe..."

Kid Flash playfully tossed a pillow at her. "I demand a rematch! There ain't no way that you're beating me this time!"

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on!"

"It's already bringed! I mean brunged! I mean...Man, I've been hanging around Beast Boy too much! Bad grammer...hehehe!"

"I get whatcha mean - now are ya playin' or not, Sub Boy?"

"Hey! Don't bring my perfect 12 inch, ham, cheese, lettuce, and tomato sub into this! I have a very high metabolism and need to eat alot all the time!"

"And with all you eat, you're still as thin as a pole! I still don't get how all that works out; but let's play already! Hehehehe!"

Faustine tossed the pillow and a controller back to Flash and grabbed her own controller for the next game. Or so she thought...

"Mornin' Kid Flash - Faustine. Have you guys seen the news?" Robin greeted them as he walked through the doors and grabbed one of the nine remotes laying around the Tower.

"Nope! We've been playin' video games. And she's been kicking my butt at 'em! Grrr..."

Faustine tipped her head to the side and gave Kid Flash an innocent look. "Meow?"

Both of the boys looked at eachother before bursting out into laughter.

Robin - still chuckling - said: "And here I thought you may be more dark and serious like Raven! But anyway-"

He switched from the video game screen to normal TV and turned to the morning news report.

_"...Yesterday afternoon, the _super-fast Kid Flash _was seen _eating pizzalaughing_, and _holding hands _with a girl who resources say is a _sister_ to both _Raven_ of the crime-_fighting_ Teen Titans _andJinx _of the crime-_causing _Hive Five!..."_

The TV was shut off as Raven entered the room. "Who do you suppose is their 'resource'? And who do you think sent in that video clip, Fae?"

Faustine couldn't answer - she was seeing red. Fae just managed to say tightly through her teeth, "Rae, where is the news station?"

"On 113th and Johnson, why?" Robin answered for Rae.

Raven gave him an evil look and said, "Do you know what you've just done!"

Meanwhile, Faustine had gotten up from the couch and smashed through the window.

Kid Flash sped to the broken window and asked Raven, "Uhh...Aren't you worried about your sister crashing into those rocks?"

"No. She can fly, Numbskull. It's not like she just randomly goes around jumping out windows and seeing whether or not I'll save her."

Just at that moment, black wings with silver sparkles burst out of Faustine's back and she flew up into the air and headed in the direction of the city.

Raven sighed with annoyance and slapped Robin in the back of the head. "Now we have to replace _another_ window! Why do I have to live in a tower full of idiots? Why? Ugh! Just turn on the news. I have a feeling that something's going to happen, no thanks to an idiot standing in front of me..._NOW_, ROBIN!"

Robin glared at Raven and rubbed the back of his head sorely before turning on the news...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth's living room**

_"...That _sewer problem _is simply _atrocious_, isn't it Jay?_

_That's _right_, Kathy! I would _definatly_ advise _all downtown citizens _to stay _inside_ and _keep those windows shut

_Uh-_huhNow_ back to a story that we had _earlier _in the show!_

_Do _you_ mean the latest, _fast-paced _romance in _Jump City_, Kathy?_

_I _do_, Jay! Our _very_ own, _quick-footed _superhero, _Kid Flash _seems to have _found_ a--"_

BAM!

The cameraman swung around as somebody kicked open the newsroom door with a force unlike any that a normal human possessed.

A teenage girl walked through the broken doorway.

She had white hair that reached down to her ankles and was wearing what seemed to be warrior-like attire that was in a gothic style. Her stormy grey eyes looked like they wanted to shoot lightning straight at the poor news anchors.

The cameraman followed the young woman as she stalked across the room with a deadly gait and leaned forward dangerously near the frightened faces of Jay and Kathy.

Gizmo let out a roar of laughter as he called, "Hey! _Mal-lor-eeeen_! Your sister's on TV and I think she's gonna kill Jay and Kathy! About time _somebody_ killed those snotballs..."

Jinx rushed over and stared in horror as the scene unfolded on the live newscast.

_"...If either of you - or anyone else for that matter - says _anything _bad about Kid Flash - _anything_ - so help me Azarath, I'll rip out your entrails and hang you on a tree with them! Then I'll fly you onto a freezing planet with no oxygen and not only splinter _you_ into a million pieces - but the planet where your remains would lay as well! Do you hear me?"_

Jay and Kathy both stuttered out a frightened,_ "Y...y...yes, ma'am!"_

_"Good news, people of Earth. Now thhat we're pasat that situation - would you mind telling me who gave you the story and video clip?"_

Jay and Kathy both gave a frightened glance to eachother before Kathy squeeked out,_ "I was doing a report on the apparent arson of the Jump City Orphanage and we noticed Kid Flash. So we decided to see what he did in his off-time. We overheard some of the conversation and--"_

_"Decided to broadcast it on the news this morning, right?"_

Kathy and Jay nodded their heads meekly.

_"Of course. Well, I have a good piece of advice for when you feel the need to follow around _anybody_ again and listen in on _their_ conversations - here it is: you ready for it? _DON'T! _Just take hede of my warning and you just may escape with your pathetic lives. Goodbye."_

_"G...g...goodbye..."_

_"Now...uh...what about that sewer problem downtown, huh? _There's_ some stinky stuff right there...hehehe..."_

Gizmo roared again in laughter, but suddenly stopped whenhe was smacked in the back of the head. "Ow! What was _that_ for, Lucky!"

"Only my sisters call me by my name. So, unless you're gay - which I'm pretty sure you are, though - you can't call me that. To you and Mammoth and everybody else, I'm known as Jinx. Got it?"

"Whatever you say...Malloreen!"

"Ugh!" Jinx flung a curse at Gizmo, ramming him into the ceiling and then sending him onto the lightbulb. "I hope you get burned to death, Sneezebrain!"

"Ow! Ow! Get me offa here, ya pink-haired bimbo! Wait 'til Brother Blood hears about this!"

_"Wait until I hear about what, may I ask?"_

Jinx nearly jumped a foot in the air as she whipped around to face the Headmaster standing in the doorway. "N...nothing, Headmaster. Just something that happened on the news..."

"Oh, really? I happen to be able to tell when people are _lying_, Miss Jinx. Tell me what I should know."

Jinx just shuffled her feet and looked away - not wanting him to know what Gizmo was talking about.

"_I'll_ tell ya!" Gizmo exclaimed as he hung on the ceiling. "Jinx's _real_ name is Malloreen! And her sisters are _Raven_ and some other floozy!"

Jinx glared at Gizmo, but still refused to look at Brother Blood as he came over and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Is that _correct_, Miss Jinx? You're sisters with Raven of the _Teen Titans_? Who is this _other_ sister and what powers might _she_ possess? Secrets never keep themselves for long, Jinx...Look at me and answer my questions, Malloreen - my _Laurel of Bad Luck_..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red walked through the empty club floor and headed for the stairs leading to the bedrooms located above it.

_'Good thing I'm not in a stealing mood right now. This is the emptiest I've ever seen a bar or club.'_

He climbed the stairs and went down the hall to where Pyra's room is and knocked.

The muffled response of, "Da door be unlocked, Red," came through the door.

He turned the knob and walked in. "How did you know that it was me, babe?"

"'Cause as far as Ah know, Joe be restin' and dere be no one else here. Ah'll be out in a sec.

Red could just see the outline of Pyra pulling a shirt over her head through the red, black, and gold oriental changing screen set in one corner of the room.

As the light came in from the open window framed by heavy, black curtains, he saw that Pyra had thick, black carpet in her room, along with red walls with gold wall hangings and little trinkets setting on shelves.

Her sparse furniture was red and black, and the ceiling was painted black with what appeared to be glow-in-the-dark dots that formed stars and constellations.

"Interesting room you have here, my little py--babe."

Pyra walked out from the changing screen, straightening her red tank and ankle-length black skirt containing one slit along the right side that wwent three-quarters of the way up her thigh.

She finished tugging on the black, wrist-length glove over her right hand and then asked, "Sorra, Ah didn' hear ya. Da shirt was attackin' ma."

Red let a small laugh tumble from his lips and answered, "I said that you have in interesting room here, babe."

"Thank ya. Decoratin'-wise, Ah think dat it be de best one in dis place. Size-wise, onla Joe's room be a tad bit bigga."

He gave a little chuckle again and watched as she made her way to the mirror in the bathroom and twisted her hair into a half-bun and put chopsticks in it.

"Kay, Red. Lemme jus' grab da mail, den we'll go."

Red followed Pyra out the door, down the hallway and stairs, and finally to the floor of the club.

"Joe! What da hell ya be doin'? Ah thought Ah told ya ta stay in bed."

"I wanted to get the mail. I figured you'd be gone by now so I could get away with it, " Joe replied simply as he flipped through the mail. "Bill...bill...letter? That's a first. Since when did yo ustart getting letters from people who live in manors, Pyra?"

"What was dat, papa?"

"Ya got a letter from some guy who lives in a manor. Here, open it. This should be interesting..."

Pyra took the letter and studied the crisp, neat handwriting on the envelope. _'Miss Pyra LeBeau..._strange

She turned it over and ran a finger over the decorative seal before opening it and giving it to Joe to read aloud:

_"To my dearest Pyra LeBeau-_

_I have heard of the powers which you possess, and would like to request that you visit me at the Wilson Manor for a private showing. I may be able to find yo ua line of work which suits your abilities and help you control them. I would appreciate you arriving at 5pm tomorrow evening alone. Hope to see you then._

_Yours for Eternity,_

_S. Wilson_

_(Current Master of Wilson Manor)_

"Uhh...ya'll shouldn' have heard dat, Red..."

_'She has powers? Even more interesting. I'll play it cool, though, and pretend like I don't know what she's talking about.'_ "I'm not exactly sure what you didn't want me to hear, but I know that I do _not_ want you going over there alone."

"I have to agree with him, Pyra. You're not going alone."

"Ugh! Why do guys gotta be so goddang controllin'!"

"I think its just in our egos..." Red said with a chuckle.

"Yeah? Well...whateva," Pyra replied while she flicked her hand nonchalantly. "Who says dat Ah'm goin' anaway?"

Pyra took the note from Joe, folded it, and tucked it into her bra. "Can we jus' go, Red? Ah be tired o' dis convasation."

"Sure, babe..."

Red walked her out the front doors and to his black sportscar with red detailing that looked like it could be a streetracer...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid Flash and Faustine had come up to the roof of Titans Tower an hour or so ago to talk and watch the sun set into the ocean.

They had been talking about a vast variety of subjects and laughing at comments that they eaach made on the matters. They felt like old friends that had known eachother forever.

As they watched the sun set, Kid Flash held Faustine's hand and asked almost nervously: "Umm...Faustine?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna know if you would like to be...you know...my girlfriend?"

Faustine practically launched herself at Flash and kissed him warmly. She pulled back just enough to whisper against his lips, "Yes, Flash," before kissing him again.

After they finished their make-out session, Kis Flash said to her, "My real name is Wally West. You can call me Wally."

"My real name is Faustine - but you already knew that. You can call me Fae - but you _didn't_ already know that."

They both laughed as he replied, "One thing that I _do_ know, is that you're a _great_ kisser."

"As are _you_."

They held hands and watched as the sun set into the ocean and stars twinkled to life across to night sky...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyra wiped down the counters at the bar, preparing to let Bill take over for the rest of the night.

_'Red was interestin'. Who knew dat a _guy_ could be polite, yet fun ta hang out with? Ah wonda how X is gonna be...'_

So far, she hadn't told _anyone_ about her other date with Red X. Not Joe - not Bill.

_'Ah hope one o' dem don't come check up on ma tonight. Who _knows _when Ah'll be back?'_

She tossed the filthy rag at Bill. "Ah be goin' ta bed. Fill in fo' ma."

"If you're really that tired, Pyra. Hmph. You should go on dates more often - you don't _yell_ as much when you come back! Hehehe..."

Pyra just gave him a glare before heading upstairs to her room.

_'Ah need ta change inta dat otha outfit. _Hopefulla _X ain't alreada here...'_

She opened her bedroom door to Red X casually leaning his back against the wall next to the window, looking out.

He had on his "special outfit" (costume) of course, and his arms were folded over his chest.

X looked up as Pyra entered her room that was already lit by the candle on her nightstand. "Did you miss me, my little pyress?"

She gave him a look, and replied, "'Bout as much as Ah miss da orphanage's sour milk."

He played along, unfolding his arms, placing his right hand over his heart, and tilting his head. "Ouch. That hurt. And here I thought I was more of a rotten apple kinda guy."

She waved a hand through the air dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, ya rotten apple. Ya gotta wait a few minutes while Ah change."

X sighed. "If you insist. But if you aren't fast enough, I may just have to change you myself."

"Don't worra ya pants off. Ah'll be sure ta hurry."

Pyra went over to her dresser and pulled out clothes from various drawers, then went behind the changing screen.

"Awww...You aren't going to change out here?"

"Non. Ah think Ah be safer dressin' here. And ya alsa won' be able ta see where Ah hide ma daggas an' shiroken (spelling?) - throwin' stars."

"I know what shiroken are. I use my own form of them, you know."

"Ah didn't know," Pyra said as she walked out from the changing screen.

She was wearing the upper portion of a black tank (it goes an inch or so below her breasts - the rest is cut off...) with two red straps that formed an **X** across her stomach and connected the top with the usual black mini-skirt.

She wore one black belt encircling the top of the skirt that had a medium-link chain hanging in little dips around the length of it.

Knee-high boots encasewd her lower legs while gloves still confined her hands.

"Lemme change ma gloves, den we can probabla go."

"Tell me, my little pyress...Why do you wear gloves?"

"Probabla not da same reason why you wear yours."

"Mine are part of the costume - they come off," Red X said as he pulled off a glove and wiggled his bare fingers.

Pyra scoffed, then pulled off one of her own gloves and made the same hand motion as Red X.

He let out a gasp as he saw her badly-burnt palm. "What happened!"

She lit a ball of flame in her other, still-gloved hand and replied calmly, looking at her burnt palm absently, "Ma powers burned ma when Ah first got 'em...Who knew dat fire could burn?" she added bitterly.

X walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. He took her burnt palm and lightly kissed it. "I'm sorry..."

She shook her head to get rid of her long-ago memories and said quietly as she pulled out elbow-length gloves from the top drawer of her nightstand and put them on, "Ya shouldn't be. It ain't _your _fault _he_ brought 'em out..."

Who's _he_, my little pyress?"

"No one anymore. He be dead now."

She got up and went to look in the mirror inside the bathroom, muttering, "Ma hair don' look right with dis outfit..."

X snuck up behind her and whispered seductively in her ear: "I rather like it down..."

With one hand, he reached up and took out the chopsticks from her hair and let it tumble down as he brought up the bottom-half of his mask.

"Better..." he whispered again as he ran his hands lightly over her sides and stomach, and ran his tongue over the outer rim of Pyra's ear lustfully.

He smirked as he felt the shiver go up her spine at his touch, while her eyes closed in pleasure. She was his.

Or so he thought...

_'What am Ah doin'! Ah will _not_ be used! Not _ever_ again!'_

Pyra opened her eyes and took his hands from her body. She gave him an inquisitive look as she asked, "What do ya think your doin', X? We haven't even gone on da date yet."

"Then let's go, my little pyress..." X said alluringly...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red X smirked as he felt Pyra's weight lean fully against his bak as her arms around his waist slacked.

She had fallen asleep.

_'I would probably get asked 20 questions is I took her back to her room now. It would kinda be hard to miss a guy carrying someone up the stairs and into a room, then not leaving by using the door. Hmm...What if I took her back to my place? Tha should work. Then there won't be questions. At least not yet...'_

X pulled the motorcycle into a U-turn and headed back toward home.

_'Ahh...home sweet gigantic home...'_ Red X thought as he rolled his black Suzuki motorcycle with red detailing into the immense garage filled with other motorcycles and sports/racing cars.

He liked his ways of transportation fast. He loved speed.

X carefully got off the bike and gently picked Pyra up bridal-style.

"Let's get you to bed, babe. You must not have gotten much sleep last night as I suggested. Well, this is even better in my oppinion. Let's just hope George and Martha have gone to bed by now..."

He carried her up the stairs and into his five-story mansion. Only Wilson Manor was larger.

_'Aww...my little pyress looks so peaceful in her sleep...There is no way in hell that I'm letting her go to Wilson Manor alone. No matter how much she protests, I'm going with her...'_

"Master Todd? You're home later than usual. And what have we here? I must admit that this is the first time you've ever brought home something that's breathing. She_ is _breathing, right?"

Red X let out a frustrated sigh as he faced his butler. "I'm just dropping her off before going out again, George. And _no_ she's not breathing. I'm just bringing back her dead body to bury in the gardens after I fuck the shit out of her," he added sarcastically.

George, the butler, shook a disapproving finger at him. "You should watch your language, Master Todd. What would your mother do if she heard such words coming out of your mouth?"

"Why don't you just call me Jason for once? It's not like I control everything you do, George. And as for my mother - it doesn't matter. She's dead, as are my father and my brother. Don't bring up the subject again. I'm putting _her_," he indicated Pyra with his head, "in my room. If she wakes up before I come back - although I highly doubt it - have Martha attend to whatever she wants. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodnight, Master Todd."

"Ugh! You're impossible..." Red X muttered as he stalked up the stairs to his bedroom.

X nudged open the door to his room with a foot, turned on the light, and walked over to the bed.

As he gently laid her against the plush covers and pillows, he noticed her belt.

_'That might hurt to lay on. Although, she also has an untold amount of daggers and throwing stars on her-probably in various secret places. Damn. Wouldn't I like to go _there

He chuckled at his thoughts.

'But I'll respect her privacy for now and just take off her belt so she isn't completely uncomfortable.'

Red X carefully unbuckled the belt and slid it out from under her, then laid it in a chair close by.

He tenderly ran his fingers over her stomach and pulled the covers up over her. He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

_'If I kiss her again on the lips, I _swear _I'll lose all control.'_

Instead, he softly ran his thumb over those luscious lips and whispered, "I have to go to work for a little while...I'll be back soon, my little pyress..."

Red X deposited another kiss to Pyra's forhead before quietly turning off the light and leaving the room...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N** There's the end of chappy 7! Hope ya'll liked it! It's long...but it's all writing and have no songs! Yay me! How did ya like the little news clips? Jay and Kathy scare the crap outta me...lol You know...reviews are my best friend and really encourage me...so please leave a review! Please! Pretty please! With a cherry on top!


	8. bye bye

Just for a quick update for all that read this - I think I am going to end this story. I have lost interest in it and am putting up new stories that will replace them. Sorry if this majorly sux for you, but it's what I have decided. ~sorry - MIP


End file.
